College Kids
by Sugarwaffle13
Summary: Inuyasha should have broken down and said no. No. He just couldn't do it. But he did it. Now... he had to suffer. He was now one of them.


A/N: Hope you enjoy!

Song: College Kids

Artist: Relient K

_

* * *

_

Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did

Inuyasha groaned as laid in his bed. He shouldn't have done it. He should have said no and went on with his life. Why couldn't he just learn a trade and go on with that for the rest of his life? Oh yeah, he wanted to make his parents happy and proud of him and he wanted to prove to his brother that he wasn't just some mama's boy, sitting around the house all day and playing Left 4 Dead Coop with his friends on his X-BOX.

He proved his brother wrong.

He brought his X-BOX with him.

In his face!

_I'm poor, I'm starving, I'm flat broke, I've got no cash to spend  
Sell all my books for front row tickets to dave matthews band  
My girlfriends at another school, I know this year will test her  
I called, found out she had three other boyfriends last semester_

Inuyasha got up when his stomach grumbled and checked his bank account on his phone to see that he was flat out broke. Maybe the books he sold for those ticket he should have bought food too.

"Dammit!" he cursed.

A light bulb suddenly went off.

"Kikyo!" he said, thinking he would call her. He then remembered she dumped him. He couldn't believe he found out about the other guys she was seeing.

"Keh."

That through a monkey wrench into things.

_And that's why I say  
Oh no! Not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! Arts and crafts is all I need  
I'll take calligraphy and then I'll make a fake degree_

Inuyasha sat lazily in his chair as his professor droned on and on. He felt like banging his head on his desk. Maybe he would take another class. This class, whatever it was, was boring him. Maybe arts and crafts yeah. He smiled a little as his eyes closed. Yeah, he'll learn the art of calligraphy and get the hell outta here.

He smirked. A plan indeed.

"Takahashi!" Inuyasha's head snapped up as he stared at the frowning professor.

Inuyasha groaned and waved his hand. "I'm up, I'm up."

_80 grand later I found out that all that I had learned  
Is that you should show up to take your finals and your midterms  
The party scene is kinda mean, I think it's sick and twisted  
The navy showed up at my dorm and claimed that I enlisted_

Inuyasha cursed as he stared at the final exam. He didn't know what the hell this was about! And that wasn't even the worse part. The worse part was that he went through 80 grand in a month and half and that was just food, drinks, and parties. He was still staring at this damned test. He kept looking up to the exits, hoping that his father would push them open, run up to his seat, and strangle the hell out of him. Inuyasha thought death was better than taking this damn test.

"Shit." he muttered. He was almost even late for the exam in the first place. He woke up the next morning with a massive hangover with Kouga when someone knocked on his door. He was horrified to find a man standing there claiming that he enlisted. He had to quickly talk himself out of THAT one.

In the end, he just circled some answers and wrote his name on the top of the exam.

_And that's why I say  
Oh no! Not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! Arts and crafts is all I need  
I'll take calligraphy and then I'll make a fake degree_

Inuyasha was surprised to see that he passed with a D-. He crumpled it up and threw it on his bed. Kouga was gone out again and he was left alone. He went online and checked out the other classes the school had. His eyes skimmed and scanned for anything that talked about arts and crafts and what it entailed. He had to get outta here. A.S.A.P!

_Don't get excited. She'll say no without a doubt you see  
And Ive decided college girls just wont go out with me  
They make me nervous and they always catch me off my guard  
Like cell phone services I drop out cause college is too hard_

Inuyasha leaned against the brick house as he drank from his cup. The party Kouga brought him to was great and there was so many chicks there, but he didn't want them. He had already been turned down by one. The only one he wanted. Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha watched as other girls came over to talk to them. He tried to turn them away or ignore them, but it didn't seem to work. He felt his palms get sweaty and though Kouga seemed to be up to the flirting, he wasn't.

"Hey, Inu." Inuyasha jumped when he heard a girl call him. He turned and saw it was the girl of his dreams... waving goodbye to him and leaving with a group of her friends.

"Aish!!" he groaned, turning around to punch the wall behind him.

_It's time to call my father  
Cause it's his alma mater  
Good grades aren't what they seem  
I think he knows the dean  
I'ts time to call my father  
Cause it's his alma mater  
He says he's proud of me  
But college always was his dream  
And I would always say it's not for me_

Inuyasha tried to get in touch with his father, but everytime he would call, he would always be busy or out doing something. He was now calling again for the eleventh time. He had dinner with his father a few days ago and he couldn't get a word in. His father kept telling him how proud he was of him and how he knew he could do it if he was motivated enough. Inuyasha knew his grades wasn't all that great, but his father thought it was fantastic! He sighed, looking at the calendar on his wall.

He had two more years left. Just two.

Inuyasha tried to pump himself up.

It wasn't working. But he'll do it. If he didn't look at the time he had left, it wouldn't be that bad, right?

_Oh no! Not for me, not for me  
Call it torture, call it university  
No! Arts and crafts is all I need  
I'll take calligraphy and then I'll make a fake degree_

He was going to die. If he saw one more math problem, he was going to explode! None of it made sense to him and he didn't know why they were teaching it to him anyway! He wasn't ever going to use it and it was all so... so... stupid!

Inuyasha slammed the door to his room closed and screamed. He looked at his calendar and saw red.

Only two days had passed?!

_Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did_

Another year.

He had spent that year, planning to find all the professor's tests...

Carry them out into the woods...

_Do what will make you happy  
Do what you feel is right  
Only but one thing matters  
Learn how to live your life_

Set them aflame...

And pee on them.

That'll teach'em.

Jerks.

_(phi, beta, delta, cappa  
Someone please save us, us college kids!  
What my parents told me is what I did  
They said go to school and be a college kid  
But in the end I question why I did)_

Inuyasha would live to see and remember many things in his life. And though many of those things he would really rather forget, like how it felt to wake up beside some dude that you thought was a chick the night before, he would _never_ forget the expression on his brother's face when he came home wearing his cap and gown.

Or what had happened when his brother dropped the grape juice he was drinking on the pristine white carpet their parent's had just installed the day before.

Inuyasha turned his back after a few minutes of watching his brother's ass get beat by a human woman and went upstairs to his room...

Game in hand....

Headseat on head...

X-Box under his arm...

_Do what will make God happy  
Do what you feel is right  
Only but one thing matters  
Learn how to live your life_

He was back.


End file.
